


Betrifft: Skinny Norris III

by TheWolfQueen



Series: Betrifft: Skinny Norris [3]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Character Study, Father Figures, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Not Shippy, Trust Issues, originally posted on fanfiktion.de
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfQueen/pseuds/TheWolfQueen
Summary: Ein paar Tage nach Skinnys Anruf bei Cotta, bittet dieser nun ihn um Hilfe. Was Skinny dazu veranlasst, ein wenig über die veränderte Beziehung zwischen ihnen zu reflektieren.





	Betrifft: Skinny Norris III

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serious_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serious_Black/gifts).



> Perspektivwechsel!

_He was a guy who had no education_  
_He never learned to love and now he hates society_  
_He never had somebody who would listen_  
_He never had a friend that he could talk to when he‘s down_

Die Musik dröhnte in Skinnys Ohren, als er die Straße entlang schlurfte. Es war ein grauer Tag, beinahe nasskalt, und die abgetragene Lederjacke trug kaum etwas dazu bei, den Wind abzuhalten.

Er hatte kein besonderes Ziel. Es war früher Nachmittag, die heruntergekommene Kneipe in der er im Moment arbeitete, machte erst in ein paar Stunden auf, und da seine Eltern im Moment in Rocky Beach waren, zog er es vor, so wenig Zeit wie möglich zuhause zu verbringen.

Der Verband an seinem rechten Bein war verrutscht, und rieb bei jedem Schritt gegen den Stoff der Jeans, aber bis er bei der Arbeit war, konnte er ihn nicht in Ordnung bringen. Eigentlich waren die Schnitte inzwischen ausreichend verheilt, doch was sowas betraf, war er lieber vorsichtig.

Cottas Gesichtsausdruck, als dieser die Verbände gesehen hatte, kam ihm in den Sinn, und er wusste nicht genau, wie er sich bei der Erinnerung fühlen sollte. Ein Teil von ihm wollte darüber lachen, über den Schock und die Besorgnis. Doch der größere Teil wärmte sich an dem Wissen, dass ausnahmsweise jemand nicht nur das wahrgenommen hatte, was von Skinny erwartet wurde, sondern sich anscheinend tatsächlich bemühte, _Skinny_ zu sehen.

_He has to suffer mental discomposure_  
_He never learned to pay, he‘s only taking what he needs_  
_His only friends are hate and violation_  
_To get arrested some day is his only destination_

Er fischte die Zigarettenschachtel aus der Jackentasche und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. In der letzten Zeit rauchte er nicht mehr so viel wie früher, und musste sich widerwillig eingestehen, dass das immer ein gutes Zeichen war.

Von außen sah es wahrscheinlich so aus, als wäre er gerade auf einem guten Weg, doch mit einer Grimasse erinnerte er sich daran, wie oft er schon an diesem Punkt gewesen war. Er mochte gerade einen ehrlichen Job haben, in ein oder zwei Monaten würde er auch wieder genug Geld haben, um nicht mehr an das Haus seiner Eltern gefesselt zu sein, aber er kannte sich selbst gut genug um zu wissen, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß war, dass er auch das wieder ruinieren würde.

Spätestens, wenn ihn jemand mit der Hand in der Kasse erwischte, konnte er wieder bei seinen Eltern um Vergebung betteln, damit er nicht auf der Straße pennen musste.

Und der Moment würde kommen. Das war so sicher, wie der dämliche Shaw gerade irgendwo Sport machteund sein dicker Kollege die Nase in ein Buch steckte.

Skinny hatte noch nie widerstehen können, wenn etwas so leicht zu stehlen war, dass es schon an Fahrlässigkeit grenzte, es _nicht_ zu tun.

Oft genug war es sogar irgendwelcher Scheiß, mit dem er nichtmal etwas anfangen konnte. Aber was erwartete man denn von ihm? Wenn jemand seinen Regenschirm irgendwo liegen ließ, konnte er doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass den nicht irgendjemand einsteckte.

Sowas schmiss er übrigens meistens in den nächsten Mülleimer – oder das nächste Gebüsch, er war da nicht wählerisch – wenn er mitbekam, dass er schon wieder irgendwelchen Mist hatte mitgehen lassen. Denn ehrlich gesagt, manchmal merkte er es nicht einmal mehr.

Jedenfalls konnte er jetzt schon bildlich vor sichsehen, wie sein derzeitiger Chef mit der ganzen Bedrohlichkeit eines Eichhörnchens auf ihn zu gestampft kam um zu fragen, warum die Kasse ständig nicht stimmte und wieso aus dem Lager neuerdings ständig Alkohol fehlte.

Und dann würde das ganze Spiel von vorne losgehen. Job weg, Miete nicht mehr zahlbar, zurück zu seinen Eltern. Mit ein bisschen Pech zeigte das Rumpelstilzchen ihn auch noch an, und dann würde er wieder bei Cotta im Büro landen, der ihn vermutlich bloß enttäuscht angucken würde.

Aus irgendeinem Grund gefiel ihm der Gedanke ganz und gar nicht.

_Too late the damage’s done is everything you hear_  
_And when you’re dead and gone nobody cries a tear_

Skinnys Handy vibrierte, und als hätte er es mit seinen Gedanken heraufbeschworen, leuchtenihm die Worte ‚Inspektor Cotta‘ entgegen. Also kam der Anruf vom Revier - die Privatnummer hatte er nur unter ‚Cotta‘ eingespeichert. Und wenn er sie auch mit einer Kurzwahltaste belegt hatte, dann ging das außer ihm niemanden etwas an.

Er schmiss die Zigarettenkippe weg, dann zog er die Kopfhörer raus, und ging ran.

„Ja?“ meldete er sich, und fragte sich, worum es wohl ging. In letzter Zeit hatte er die Füße still gehalten und eigentlich nichts ausgefressen. Bis auf die Sache vor ein paar Tagen natürlich, als er Cotta um Hilfe gebeten hatte…

„Cotta hier“, meldete sich die vertraute Stimme, „ich habe gerade drei naseweise Detektive hier sitzen, die mir deine Nummer gegeben haben...“

Skinny entfuhr eine wenig nette Bezeichnung für die drei Satzzeichen. Fast erwartete er eine Zurechtweisung, doch Cotta lachte nur.

„…ich hoffe, das macht dir nichts aus“, beendete er seinen Satz trocken, und Skinny musste wider Willen grinsen.

„Ich hab nichts dagegen, dass Sie meine Nummer haben, ich hab bloß was gegen die Schnüffler“, murmelte er, und das war ungefähr so diplomatisch, wie er werden konnte.

„Ich hab nen kleinen Anschlag auf dich vor, Skinny“, sagte Cotta, ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, und sofort war Skinny in Alarmbereitschaft.

Er hatte es gewusst. Erhatte gewusst, dass Cotta nicht ohne Hintergedanken gewesen war. Jetzt wollte er wohl die Gegenleistung für seine Hilfe.

Bitterkeit machte sich in ihm breit. Soviel dazu. Jetzt wusste er wieder, warum man Polizisten unter keinen Umständen vertrauen durfte. Cotta hatte ihn eingelullt, mit dem Gerede von ‚es gibt einen anderen Weg‘.

„Haut mal kurz ab“, hörte er Cottas Stimme, doch diesmal war offensichtlich nicht er gemeint. Anscheinend waren die Satzzeichen gerade aus dem Büro geflogen, was ihm ein kurzes, gemeines Grinsen entlockte.

„Es geht hier nicht darum, dass du mir einen Gefallen schuldig wärst“, wandte Cotta sich wieder an Skinny, die Stimme leise. Als könnte er Gedanken lesen. Skinny hasste sowohl Cotta als auch sich selbst ein bisschen, als er merkte, wie dadurch ein Teil der Spannung, unter der er fast ständig stand, von ihm abfiel.

„Ich habe eine Bitte“, fuhr Cotta gleichbleibend ruhig fort, „und es steht dir völlig frei, mich für verrückt zu erklären, wenn sie dir nicht gefällt.“

Skinny setzte sich auf einen Mauervorsprung, und konnte fühlen, wie die Worte auf ihn wirkten. Er respektierte Cotta für seine Ehrlichkeit und Direktheit, und auch, wenn er es eigentlich nicht wollte, traute er ihm. Zumindest mehr, als den meisten anderen Menschen. Und man musste ihm zugutehalten, dass er die Sache mit dem Falschgeld so gerade geschrieben hatte, dass Skinny keinen Stress mit seinem Bekannten oder dessen Hintermännern bekommen würde.

Ein Teil von Skinny wollte trotzdem einfach auflegen. Auch wenn er auf dem Revier angerufen hatte, das war eine persönliche Sache gewesen, nur zwischen ihnen beiden. Hier hingen allem Anschein nach auch die Satzzeichen mit drin, und irgendwie fühlte es sich unangenehm _offiziell_ an. Skinnys Finger schwebte schon über der roten Taste, als Cotta weiterredete.

„Du musst es wirklich nicht machen, ich bitte dich lediglich darum“, versicherte er erneut, und Skinny fiel auf, dass er eine ganze Weile geschwiegen haben musste.

„Nun spucken Sie es schon aus“, gab Skinny unwirsch zurück, aber er war sich sicher, dass Cotta das Grinsen hören konnte, dass sich auf sein Gesicht geschlichen hatte. Es konnte nicht schaden, wenn er noch ein Weilchen länger zuhörte. Schließlich hatte er von Cotta gerade die explizite Erlaubnis bekommen, ihm ausdrücklich zu sagen, was er von der Bitte hielt, wenn sie ihm nicht gefiel.

„Die ‚Schnüffler‘ sind in eine Sackgasse gerannt, und ich glaube, du kannst ihnen da weiterhelfen“, erklärte Cotta, und Skinny stöhnte. Wie bekam es Cotta bloß immer hin, gleichzeitig ehrlich zu klingen und Skinnys Sarkasmus den Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen?

„Nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?“, fragte er mürrisch. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, mit den drei Kinderdetektiven mehr Zeit zu verbringen als nötig war, um sie übers Ohr zu hauen.Auf seiner Wunschliste stand das ziemlich weit unten. Noch hinter ‚Abendessen im Kreis der Familie‘ und nur kurz vor ‚Übernachtung in der Zelle auf dem Polizeirevier‘.

Er hörte Cotta lachen. „Doch, leider schon.“

Skinny verdrehte die Augen, und weigerte sich, noch einmal nachzufragen, worum zum Henker es denn nun wirklich ging. Denn das würde Cotta ihm schon noch erzählen müssen, wenn er wollte, dass Skinny Pfadfinder für die Schnüffler spielte.

„Die drei suchen eine gewisse Michaela Moreau, die vor ein paar Wochen untergetaucht ist. Justus hat angedeutet, dass ihr angeblich ein paar gemeinsame Bekannte habt. Würdest du dich eventuell mal nach ihr umhören?“

Nur mit Mühe behielt Skinny sein Fluchen für sich. Woher auch immer Mr Oberschlau das wusste, erkannte Michaela tatsächlich. Worauf er allerdings sehr gut hätte verzichten können. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, gehörte sie früher zu diesem Beaumont, der in der unheiligen Affäre mit Calhoon und Wagner* gesteckt hatte.

Bloß, um Cotta zu ärgern, schwieg er noch ein kleines Bisschen.

„Ich denk drüber nach“, grummelte er schließlich, und legte mitten in Cottas „Danke“ hinein auf.

Einen Moment betrachtete er das Handy, als könnte es ihm Auskunft über Cottas Motive geben, oder ihm helfen, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, dann er stöpselte die Kopfhörer wieder ein, und drehte die Musik wieder auf.

_He’s hating light_   
_He loves to live in shadows_   
_Where he can hide his fears_   
_When he is crying secret tears_   
_He’s hating light_   
_He loves to hide in darkness_   
_Where he can hide his feelings and emotions_   
_His enemies_

Er begab sich zurück auf seinen Weg durch Rocky Beach und dachte dabei über das Gespräch nach. Fast hätte er nach einer weiteren Zigarette gegriffen, aber ihm fiel rechtzeitig ein, dass sich in der Schachtel nurnoch ein Joint befand, und den wollte er sich noch ein bisschen aufheben.

Es widerstrebte ihm, den Schnüfflern auf irgendeine Art behilflich zu sein. Schon aus Prinzip. Seit er denken konnte, hatten sie ihn spüren lassen, dass sie sich ihm überlegen fühlten. Dann sollten sie ihren Karren auch selber aus dem Dreck ziehen, wenn sie so viel schlauer und besser und toller waren.

Doch auf der anderen Seite, war es Cotta, der ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Wäre es der dicke Sherlock Humbug oder einer seiner Fußsoldaten gewesen, hätte er sie ausgelacht und abgelehnt. Vielleicht wäre er zum Schrottplatz spaziert, bloß, um sich über sie lustig zu machen.

Aber das ging jetzt nicht. Nicht, wenn es Cotta war.

Er rieb sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und fragte sich still, wann er überhaupt angefangen hatte, ihn gedanklich ‚Cotta‘ zu nennen, und nicht mehr ‚den Inspektor‘. Vermutlich nach der Gardinenpredigt in seinem Büro, beantwortete er sich die Frage selbst.

Etwas hatte sich an dem Tag verändert, und Skinny wusste immer noch nicht so ganz, was er davon halten sollte. Seine Entscheidung vor ein paar Tagen, Cotta zumindest einen Teil von sich sehen zu lassen, war eine Kurzschlussreaktion gewesen, die er sich im Nachhinein kaum noch erklären konnte. Schließlich war er damit bisher auch immer allein zurecht gekommen.

Doch irgendwie hatte ihn die Feststellung, dass kein Verbandszeug mehr im Haus war, zusammen mit dem Anblick der Rasierklinge, die er nicht gleich weggeräumt hatte, in Panik versetzt und er hatte Cottas Nummer gewählt. Die kannte er ja von genügend Vorladungen aufs Revier zu Vernehmungen, aus denen dann meistens – zum Glück! – doch nicht mehr als eine Notiz in der Akte geworden war.

Er war eigentlich nicht mal davon ausgegangen, dass überhaupt jemand abnehmen würde – es war mitten in der Nacht gewesen, um Himmels Willen –, aber als Cotta geantwortet hatte, war es irgendwie auch schon zu spät gewesen, um noch aufzulegen.

_Too late the damage’s done is what they always say_   
_You never get your chance you lose it anyway_

Mit einer nervösen Bewegung setzte er seinen Rucksack ab, und grub in einer Seitentasche umher. Irgendwo dort musste noch eine halbvolle Schachtel Zigaretten sein. Er fand sie, und der erste Zug stoppte zumindest das Zittern in seinen Händen, das nichts mit Sucht und alles mit dem Chaos in seinem Kopf zu tun hatte.

Er lehnte sich an die Mauer irgendeiner Lagerhalle, den Rucksack zu seinen Füßen, und versuchte, an gar nichts zu denken, zumindest für die Länge einer Zigarette. Was natürlich nicht allzu gut klappte.

Er war noch nie besonders selbstreflektiert gewesen, aber wenn sein Vater es geschafft hatte, ihm irgendetwas einzuprügeln, dann das Wissen, dass irgendwas in seinem Kopf nicht ganz richtig lief. Das war die fundamentale Wahrheit seines Lebens, dachte er mit einem hässlichen Lachen. 

Zu nichts zu gebrauchen, dazu verurteilt, seine eigenen Fehler ständig zu wiederholen, völlig verdreht in der Birne.

Und trotzdem war Cotta gekommen, als er um Hilfe gerufen hatte.

Mit einem Fluchen schmiss er den Zigarettenstummel auf den Asphalt und trat ihn aus. Er wusste jetzt schon ganz genau, dass es damit enden würde, dass er den Satzzeichen half, ihren Mist wieder auszubügeln.

Weil Cotta ihn darum gebeten hatte.

_You never had a chance to prove_   
_That you’re a man full of emotions_   
_You only learned how to survive_   
_In your environment of darkness_   
_You build a fortress ‘round your soul_

**Author's Note:**

> * siehe "der finstere Rivale" (die Dame selbst ist aber nicht aus dem canon)
> 
> [die lyrics sind aus Living On The Edge von Helloween - der Song beschreibt Skinny einfach viel zu gut]
> 
> Der vierte und (höchstwahrscheinlich) letzte Teil ist schon geschrieben!


End file.
